Alternate Dimension
by Renegade Of Illumination
Summary: Sasuke is transported to a mysterious dimension where he finds that Naruto is future President, Sakura was his girlfriend, and Itachi is a world renowned rock star! How will he cope with this strange twist of fate? Obviously AU


Must we go through this every single fan fiction? I mean, it _is_ called **fan **and **fiction **for a reason! Che… fine… I don't own Naruto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a dark night, in the middle of a grassy field…

The wind screeched its horrible howl, bringing with it a storm of heavy rain. The raindrops pounded menacingly on Sasuke's burning wounds, also washing away the crimson stains on Sasuke's white clothes.

Gripped tightly in his hands was his katana, now a little worn out of excessive usage. He panted heavily in a futile attempt to regain his lost stamina, yet his efforts proved futile. Despite all that, Sasuke stood his ground, never once even thought of fleeing.

For, the man who stood before him now, was none other than the very man he has sworn to kill

Uchiha Itachi

The elder Uchiha seemed as equally wounded as his younger brother, if not more. He had removed his cloak because of the rain, and now stood with only his pants and net shirt. His expression remained as bland as always, cleverly hiding his anguished state of mind.

"Are you just going to stand there, Sasuke?" Itachi taunted. Sasuke ignored the comment, and focused his thoughts on ways to defeat his enemy.

Both Uchiha's stared at each other straight in the eye, not one faltering. They calculated their opponent's every movement, for they knew that even the slightest fault could lead to their demise. Sasuke charged toward Itachi with a hoarse battle cry, swinging his blade in a swift, liquid motion. Sasuke's aim was true, and the blade went through Itachi's body smoothly.

Too smoothly…

_Mizu Bunshin!_ Sasuke realized in distaste. He looked up and saw Itachi standing just a few meters away, forming a seal.

"Katsu…"

The water clone burst into a flurry of flying water, costing Sasuke a few bruises more bruises on his already pained body. He leaped into the air and threw three Kunai toward Itachi. Itachi moved out of the way, and Sasuke smirked to himself

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared behind Itachi, with his katana on Itachi's throat. Sasuke was stunned at how easy it was. It was as if… Itachi had purposely lost to him.

Sasuke shrugged off the ridiculous thought. A malicious grin formed on Sasuke's lips, as he began to slit Itachi's throat.

"This is it, Itachi…"

Just as the blade started to tear through Itachi's skin, a strange blue light emanated from seemingly thin air. It engulfed Sasuke in its blinding abyss, making everything around him blue, and Itachi disappear.

It came to Sasuke that this was probably Genjutsu, but Sasuke would know if it was, thanks to his Sharingan. No, this was… real…

Suddenly, Sasuke's head felt heavy. _No, not now, Sasuke…_ he pleaded to himself. Sasuke tried many ways to stay awake, yet the impulses only grew stronger at every try. Eventually, Sasuke began to give into the temptation, suddenly finding the idea of sleep very arousing. Just as he was about to drift into that endless abyss of blackness, he heard a strangely familiar voice whispering,

"Learn what you must, Sasuke… and right what is wrong…"

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o**

When Sasuke eventually opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at a white space. A sweet, lavender smell greeted his awakening, and Sasuke turned in his cozy bed. He suddenly realized that he was actually in a room –a bedroom to be precise- consisting of a simple study table, a rack, a chair propped neatly against the table, and some strange contraptions Sasuke later learns to be a PS2, X-box, a computer placed nicely on another table and a 29 inch flat screen television. There were three doors, one of them open revealing it to lead to a bathroom.

Something was wrong with this picture…

Sasuke shot out of bed, revealing him to the nice, cool atmosphere within the room. He reached for his katana, only to find that it was not where he would usually keep it.

_Damn. I'm in an unknown territory, weaponless…_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

Suddenly, Sasuke heard a loud, buzzing sound, putting him alert to any form of enemy Shinobi. There were none, but for the moment, Sasuke seemed more preoccupied with that strange sound. It was a buzzing sound, yes. But did Sasuke hear a… _tune_?

Cautiously, Sasuke neared the door from where he heard the sound originate. He indeed heard a tuned buzzing, followed another array of strange noises, creating quite a saddening melody.

Reaching for a strange, cylindrical item Sasuke found on the study desk, Sasuke opened the door with care, adding more to his utter confusion.

For within the room, was the infamous criminal group, Akatsuki.

Although, instead of seeing them in battle or something cliché like that, he sees three of them holding a guitar-like instrument, the red haired one sitting behind a set of round boxes, one of them behind a strange table with keys on them,

And lastly, Uchiha Itachi standing right in front of them all.

Gripped with sudden anger, Sasuke held the cylindrical weapon forth, and began charging at the elder Uchiha. He attacked Itachi, and instead of the expected feeling of flying in the air when his attack misses, Sasuke's weapon hits its target square in the head, causing a big lump to form on Itachi's head.

_What? He didn't avoid it?_ Sasuke thought, as he looked at his older brother rubbing his 'extra head'

"OW! SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Itachi demanded angrily at Sasuke, who thought that Itachi was countering his attack, and hit Itachi on the head again, causing a double lump.

"Die, you idiot!" Sasuke cried out in rage, as he charged toward Itachi once more.

"Awesome! Jashiin has bestowed upon me the divine blessing, a brotherly fight!" the silver haired man cried out. The blonde man with the clay seemed to like the idea of Itachi getting hurt, judging by the smirk on his face. The redhead behind the round boxes on the other hand, merely shook his head.

"Insolence…" he mumbled.

The big blue person, whom Sasuke remembered to be Hoshigaki Kisame, stood in the middle between Sasuke and Itachi, making Sasuke bump into the giant man. He then grabbed Sasuke by his waist and lifted him up, Causing Sasuke to kick around in protest.

"What did you do this time, Itachi-san?" He said with a mocking tone.

"Nothing! Heck, I didn't even talk to him today!"

"Liar!" Sasuke cried. "You big, fat moronic liar!"

"Oooohhh… someone just called you fat, Itachi…" the blonde taunted.

"Shut your pie hole, Deidara," Itachi hissed.

Just then, Sasuke broke free of Kisame's clutches, and immediately charged toward Itachi, who was now ready, and blocked the attack with another cylindrical thing. This time though, Itachi did not just stand there, but tried to hit Sasuke as a form of revenge, who moved away due to his awesome shinobi skills.

"Is that the best you can do, Itachi?" Sasuke said, and tried to charge once more, seeing Itachi follow suit. Suddenly, Sasuke found the redhead restraining Itachi, and found himself being held back by Kisame.

"What the hell did I do to you, jackass?" Itachi yelled.

_What did he do?_ Sasuke laughed a cold, shrill laugh and looked at Itachi with pure malice in his eyes.

"You know very well what you did, Uchiha Itachi. You massacred the clan, and killed mother and father! How could you even ask that question, knowing what you've done?!"

Everyone there shot Sasuke a quizzical look.

Kisame sucked in a breath to say something, but was interrupted when Sasuke turned toward the door, as he felt a presence looking at them from outside of the room.

Who he saw there stunned him.

For the person behind the door, was none other than his mother, Uchiha Mikoto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I realize that my attempt at a cliffhanger has failed miserably thanks to the summary. But hey, it gives me a chance to stop the first chapter! Kukuku…

Read and review!


End file.
